Sprocket
Sprockets are collectibles that give information on the backstory and inhabitants/mimics of the world of Skystone. The primary means of obtaining Sprockets is from rewards for completing missions and or side quests, however some NPCs will give you sprockets from their collection if you perform a task for them. Sprockets hold information about everything in the world of Etherea. ALPHA: Sprockets are not actually implemented into the game at present. The information in this article is sourced from the Remnants of Skystone Development Blog. BETA: Sprockets have been introduced into the game. They can be earned through most quests. Sprockets Function as informative or witty trophies, often showing bits of backstory, information on the way the world runs, information on the factions, and amusing little ads for restoratives and products also mimic information.. Total Possible Sprockets For Nidarian Guard Members = 167 as of 9/7/2010 Total Possible Sprockets For NON-NG Members = 151 as of 9/7/2010 NG have more sprockets due to the fact they have access to special quests. List of Sprockets "Arsenal" Sprockets (3) Arsenal: Ferron Beaks: Ferrics attack with long, sharp beaks strapped to their forearms. The beaks are from the lesser ferron birds that lived in the canopy with the Ferric tribes. They are reinforced with razor-sharp steel tips, and fin bolts to anchor the straps. *Image *''Reward for'': Stinkstriders (MD0205) Arsenal: Blaster Cuffs: Aeronauts use Blaster Cuffs both for navigation and battle. Ether-infused steam is piped into each cuff allowing for temporary flight. When battling, they can shoot bursts of steam, or quickly switch to close range steam-throwers. *Image *''Reward for'': Forest Supply Drop (CH0002) Arsenal: Grapple Arm: The Grapple Arm was initially used by Crags to aid in climbing rocky cliffs and repelling into dark mines. It has pressurized steam piston that launches a retractable spike tethered by high tension cable *Image *''Reward for'': Rescue Cody (MD0305) "Baking" Sprockets (2) Baking: Intro: Baking is handled by Cecilia in Nidaria. There are over three dozen recipes. They usually consist of 2 parts main ingredient, 2 parts secondary ingredient, and 1 part spice. A completed recipe usually yields 5 helpings. *Image *''Reward for:'' Daily Quest (CC0001) Baking: Cecilia: Cecilia is the Head Rook Cook in Nidaria. She offers two meals a day for recruits and Nidarian Guardsmen. She has custom blasters to allow direct access to boiling water which comes in handy when cooking up meals. *Image *''Reward for:'' Daily Quest (CC0002) "Banderos" Sprockets (3) Banderos: Intro: The Banderos are native to Paydirt Summit. Their ancestors were outlaws amongst the Crags, stealing or and holding up supply ships. For this, their ancestors were not granted refuge in Nidaria. *Image *''Reward for:'' Locate Copperstone Mine (MD0302) Banderos: Skarn: Skarn spends most of his time in Deadrock Canyon. He assists the Spice traders in navigating the harsh environment. He is paid in Spice, and will gladly give you a sample. *Image *''Reward for:'' Daily Quest (SK0001) Banderos: Mining: The exiled Banderos took over the mines when the Crag miners fled for Nidaria. Years ago, when Haze and Mimics spread rapidly through the mines, they barricaded the doors and retreated to their camps on Paydirt Summit. *Image *''Reward for:'' Mines in Darkness (BG0001) "Boss Mimics" Sprockets (6) Boss Mimics: Aeromimic: The Aeromimic has a human appearance with equipment similar to an Aeronaut. However, the blaster cuffs and Haze pack do not appear to be mechanical in nature. The Aeromimic attacks with ranged shots of thick Haze. *Image *''Reward for:'' Major Mimic Invasion! (AS0035) Boss Mimics: Ferromimic: The Ferromimic is a rare humanoid type Mimic. Its arms seem to have unnaturally grafted blades that it uses to attack. The Ferromimic can quickly scale walls and bound over obstacles to get to its prey. *Image *''Reward for:'' Ferromimic Attack (CH0001) Boss Mimics: Mimicrag: The Mimicrag is a fearsome humanoid Mimic. Its arms are slithering, barbed, tentacles that allow it to quickly swing long distances. It also uses these tentacles to swiftly ensnare its prey. They seem to prefer dimly lit locations. *Image *''Reward for:'' Mimicrag's Revenge (SV0002) Boss Mimics: Golembomber: Golembombers are armored, humanoid Mimics that arrive in massive raids. If an intruder gets too close, it will self-destruct, decimating the entire area. Its only weak point is the Haze pouch on its back. *Image *''Reward for:'' Daily Quest (OT0008) Boss Mimics: Whelk: The Whelk Mimic comes in various form depending on the area it inhabits. Its massive shell is a natural fortress with 3 stone cannons and one massive boulder cannon. This protects its relatively weak, slug-like body. *Image *''Reward for:'' Beast at the Peak (BG0002) Boss Mimics: Riverfang: The Riverfang is a giant arachnid Guardian Mimic. It scurries across ceilings as it lunges at prey with its venomous fangs. The Riverfang can ensnare victims by spitting webbing. It can also small mimics called Riverspawns. *Image *''Reward for:'' Riverfang Returns (CO0001) "Calluan Warriors" Sprockets (3) Calluan Warriors: Intro: The Calluan Warriors have tirelessly kept the Mimics at bay. They wear traditional Callunian regalia which include Ferron beaks, skulls and breastplates. They would loyally sacrifice themselves for the sake of the camp. *Image *''Reward for'': Ferric Camp (MD0203) Calluan Warriors: Firethorn: Firethorn is a Calluan Warrior in the Charred Forest. He has taken an interest in Trailblazing and is gathering as much information as he can on the subject. *Image *''Reward for'': Trailblazing with Ferrics (FTW0001) Calluan Warriors: Leatherleaf: Leatherleaf is Chief Juniper's second assistant. He has connections to the Spice trade and has new stock every day. He is very giving, and is willing to share his gift with everyone. *Image *''Reward for'': Daily Quest (LL0001) "Camp Calluna" Sprockets (3) Camp Calluna: Rondavels: Rondavels are the traditional type of houses found inside of Camp Calluna. They are made of a lightweight wood frame and suspended from tree limbs. Although they appear small, they can comfortably fit a Ferric family of four. *Image *''Reward for'': Camp Intruder (MD0204) Camp Calluna: Ferric Lifts: As a security measure, the Calluan Ferrics have installed a complex system of Lifts throughout their camp. The Lifts helps slow the movement of the more clever Mimics, to allow time for defensive measures. *Image *''Reward for:'' Rope Repair (TO0001) Camp Calluna: Chief Juniper: Chief Juniper is leader of the Calluan Ferrics. At age 15, she became leader when the head chief died in a skirmish with a band of humanoid Mimics. Until recently, she had managed to keep Mimics out of her camp for over 9 years. *Image *''Reward for:'' Rusty Razor Tips (CJ0002) "Captain Meelie" Sprockets (5) Captain Meelie: Introduction: Captain Meelie is head of all navigation in and around Nidaria. She personally takes recruits to and from all drop points. She was born Amelia G. Hardy on 08/28/171. You will always find her on the Main Dock of Nidaria. *Image *''Reward for:'' Ration Supply Drop (CM0001) Captain Meelie: Lucas Hardy: Captain Meelie's oldest brother was born on 04/12/166 AH. Lucas can be a bit harsh with strangers, and increasingly distant with his family members. He's a Rook Scout that maps out strategies for potential drop points. *Image *''Reward for:'' Letter for Lucas (CM0003) Captain Meelie: Gretchen Hardy: Capitain Meelie's Mother, Gretchen, was born in 139 AH. She currently lives in the Greysteam Retirement Cluster where Meelie visits her every day. She has had several bouts of illness, most recently a bad case of the Haze Lung. *Image *''Reward for:'' Meelie's Mom (CM0004) Captain Meelie: Pre-Army: At age 21, Meelie applied for her airship license. This allowed her to be promoted to driving the Nidarian waste management ship. For years, she would come into work extra early and fly the airship around the perimeter of Nidaria. *Image *''Reward for:'' Cracked Windshield (CM0005) Captain Meelie: The Injury: While piloting the EMS Ship, she received word of a major crash in the forest. Upon landing, her team fought their way to the sole survivor. During this rescue, a Snarewhip struck Meelie in her eye, causing permanent blindness. *Image *''Reward for:'' Hookbilled! (LH0001) "Class Conflict" Sprockets (3) Class Conflict: The Ferric Removal Act: In 15 AH the current leader of Aeronauts, Admiral Chivington, signed the Ferric Removal Act. It started a campaign againist the Ferric tribes that inhabited the lush foothills of the Turquoise Mountains. *Image *''Reward for:'' Cold Dark Nights (HT0003) Class Conflict: War of Grittop Mountain: A year after the Etherite Rush started, The Aeronauts declared war on the Crags living upon Grittop Mountain. The Aeronauts hoped to gain control of the mountain known for its unusually high amounts of Etherite. *Image *''Reward for:'' Medical Supplies (SV0001) Class Conflict: Battle of Blueridge: The Battle of Blueridge started in 6AH. The fierce conflict arose over the Blue Ridge River which was a major source of fresh water and commerce for the Crags and Ferrics. A treaty was signed two years later, ending the land dispute. *Image *''Reward for:'' Building a Bridge (AK0001) "Cody" Sprockets (1) Cody: Intro: Cody Pompei is a Rook Scout for the Nidarian Army. He grew up in the Ridgeback Highlands and is on good terms with the Banderos of Paydirt Summit. *Image *''Reward for:'' Trailblazin' with Crags (CD0001) "Crag Lore" Sprockets (4) Crag Lore: Steadfast Stones: Steadfast Stones are prominent talismans found wherever Crags dwell. They consist of 3 or more stones balanced on top of each other, to bring good fortune to the surroundings. They originated from the Tall Tale of Febold Steadfast. *Image *''Reward for:'' Steadfast Stones (LW0003) Crag Lore: Jack McCrag: Jack McCrag was a tall,tall man. With an ironclad arm and a steam engine for a pipe, he could gut a mountain in two days flat and grapple a boulder from 40 miles away. He supplied the townsfolk with a bounty of ores and minerals. *Image *''Reward for:'' Exterminate the Stingers (MD0303) Crag Lore: Jack vs. Skystone 1: After some time, the hills dried up, leaving the townsfolk sad and out of work. Jack McCrag proclaimed that he would grapple the second moon from the sky, so that the townsfolk could have an endless supply of minerals to mine... *Image *''Reward for:'' Shocksprite Purge (MD0306) Crag Lore: Jack vs. Skystone 2: After two long nights, Jack McCrag gave one last tug, freeing the Skystone, & bringing it hurdling towards him. Its crust, rich in ore, rained down across the land. But poor ol' Jack was crushed, with the Skystone as his own giant tomb. *Image *''Reward for:'' Find the Crash Site (MD0307) "Cures" Sprockets (6) Cures: Poison Cures: When one is unfortunately poisoned, they should quickly drink one of these 3 invigorating, Nidarian cures: Acid Phosphate, Elixer of Vitriol, Woodworm Tonic. *Image *''Reward for:'' Mushroom Gathering (MB0001) Cures: Burned Cures: Getting burned can be quite bothersome. So always carry one of these 3 fantastic Nidarian Cures: VimVigor's Salve, Cold Cream, Curative Ointment. *Image *''Reward for:'' Dandelion Fizz (MB0002) Cures: Sprained Cures: Sprains can leave you weakened and weary. So always carry one of those 3 marvelous, Nidarian Cures: Deer Musk, Snake Oil, Bar Filtrate. *Image *''Reward for:'' Chestnut Gathering (MB0003) Cures: Drained Cures: Feeling dull and drained? Revive your slumbering spirits with one of these miraculous, Nidarian Cures: Mentholated Vapor, Aromatic Spirits, Smelling Salt. *Image *''Reward for:'' Mint Sage Foraging (MB0007) Cures: Jinxed Cures: Luck can be fickle and fleeting, so fill your pockets with one of these 3 felicitous, Nidarian Cures: Wishbone Marrow, Pieces of Seven, Clover Extract. *Image *''Reward for:'' Prickly Pear Foraging (MB0007) Cures: Shocked Cures: In these modern days, one cannot dispute the threat of electric shock. So always have handy one of these 3 astonishing, Nidarian Cures: Talcum Astringent, Neutralize Starch, Delonized Dust. *Image *''Reward for:'' Enoki Foraging (MB0007) "Electroneer" Sprockets (3) Electroneer: College: Elite College of Electroneers follows the lineage of Electroneer universities that date well before 3000 BH. By custom, only 144 students are admitted into the ECE each year. However, after the challenging 8-year program only 10% remain. *Image *''Reward for:'' Stinkstrider Stampede (BX0002) Electroneer: Beatrix: Beatrix Hypatia was born on 4/15/187 AH. She is currently in her 2nd year at the Elite College of Electroneers (ECE). As part of her current curriculum, Beatrix has taken an internship at Victory Labs to do field research. *Image *''Reward for:'' Grid Readings (BX0003) Electroneer: Field Electroneer: Field Electroneers are ungraduates of EcoE (Elite College of Electroneers) with an emphasis in Combat and Survival Studies. They can be deployed to the ground for large scale research projects. *Image *''Reward for:'' Weather Balloons (OT0009) "Etherillium" Sprockets (3) Etherillium: Discovery: Basic knowledge of Etherillium has been around for the last few centuries. But in 196 AH, Otto von Tesla discovered that within a vacuum, an electrically charged coil of Etherillium will decay, emitting pure Ether. *Image *''Reward for:'' Steamport City Barometrics (OT0001) Etherillium: Circuit: Each drop zone requires the construction of a complex Etherillium circuit. In most cases, the existing steam pipe infrastructure is repurposed to run a network of large Etherillium tubes around the perimeter of an area. *Image *''Reward for:'' Steamport City Circuit (OT0002) Etherillium: Drop Point: In primary safe zones on the ground, an Ether Generator is installed near a rich deposit of Etherillium. When powered, the Generator produces the main field of Ether in the area, with Tubes at CheckPoints extending the range. *Image *''Reward for:'' Hatchwood Circuit Run (OT0010) "Ferric Bros." Sprockets (2) Ferric Bros.: Sycamore: Sycamore, along with his twin brother Cypress, was born on 6/10/189 AH. Sycamore is head of Housing Department, where he helps Nidarians with float additions, and moving from one cluster to the next. *Image *''Reward for:'' Late Payment (SM0001) Ferric Bros.: Cypress: Cypress happily runs the Department of Mimicology in Nidaria. He keeps detailed notes and drawings on the Mimics, diligently recording them in sprockets. His hands are full in Nidaria, so he often has to outsource his field work to recruits in town. *Image *''Reward for:'' Glass Inserts (CY0002) "Ferric Lore" Sprockets (5) Ferric Lore: The Great Ferron: The Great Ferron is the main deity of Ferric class. It is depicted as a large bird with brilliant orange plumage. It rules over the land of Skystone, residing in the realm beyond the clouds. It lives in a 10,000 year cycle of life, death and rebirth. *Image *''Reward for'': Dangerous Firegrubs (MD0202) Ferric Lore: The Skystone: Ferrics believed that the Skystone was a massive egg, dropped from the heavens by the Great Ferron. When the Great Ferron died, it would be reborn within the Skystone. It would return to the sky, bringing along all worthy spirits. *Image *''Reward for'': Fire Brigade (MD0206) Ferric Lore: Totems: Ferric Totems are wooden sculptures that visually depict historic events and mythological stories. They are sacred worshiping points for the living. Totems are also beacons and gathering points for the souls of the departed. *Image *''Reward for'': Fighting Fires (MD0207) Ferric Lore: Memorials: Ferric Memorials, like the one in Steam City, pay homage to fallen warriors and as always, to the Great Ferron. Ferrics often make offerings of certain items in hope that the luck of the Great Ferron will return them in multitudes. *Image *''Reward for:'' Steamport City Memorial (MB0004) Ferric Lore: Prayer Feathers: Colorful Prayer Feathers can always be found wherever Ferrics roam. Each feather represents an individual's prayer. They are then loosely tied to strings, and are eventually taken by the wind to be granted by the Great Ferron. *Image *''Reward for:'' Hawthorn in the City (MB0005) "Fire Brigade" Sprockets (1) Fire Brigade: Intro: The Fire Brigade is the newest branch of the Nidarian army. These Rooks are prepared to do battle with fire, but not necessarily Mimics. *Image *''Reward for'': Charred Forest Rescue (MD0208) "Fungus" Sprockets (1) Fungus: Sporeshell: The Sporeshell is a fungus that can protect half of itself with large spiked armor. When attacked it quickly rotates its shell to protect its weakened side. It takes true teamwork to quickly defeat this defensive fungus. *Image *''Reward for:'' Trailblazing with Recruits (AS0031) "Gardening" Sprockets (1) Gardening: Planter Box: The Planter Boxes in West End Ruins were built by the Ferric Warrior, Hawthorn. You can grow any number of plants in these boxes, as long as you have a bag of compost, seeds, and access to a water can. *Image *''Reward for:'' Radish Garden (LD0002) "Hatchwood Wilds" Sprockets (2) Hatchwood Wilds: Evergreen Lake: Evergreen Lake is a thin, long lake whose western coast stretches into the now Charred Forest where it is only 1000 feet across. Its coastline stretches for 6.5 miles. It was a major water source for the surrounding Ferric camps. *Image *''Reward for:'' Crawback Attack (MD0209) Hatchwood Wilds: Charred Forest: To the west of Camp Calluna Lies the dangerous Charred Forest. Once lush and green, the forest was set ablaze by the residents of Camp Calluna. The fire was the camp's last resort to purge the growing Mimic threat. *Image *''Reward for:'' Rainmaker (CJ0001) "Haze" Sprockets (2) Haze: Pillars: Haze Pillars are produced by massive fungi that encase the fragments of the Skystone. These pillars are major sources of the spreading Haze. The Nidarian army uses these pillars as key points for the land reclamation effort. *Image *''Reward for'': Enter the Forest (MD0201) Haze: The Great Displacement: Three years after the Skystone explosion, the Haze engulfed 25% of the land. This caused a massive exodus known as the Great Displacement. Haze-free areas soon became overpopulated by vast amount of refuges. *Image *''Reward for:'' Haze Fever (CMG0001) "Lana Westwood" Sprockets (3) Lana Westwood: Intro: Lana Westwood was born on 5/22/181 AH. She opened up the Clothing Emporium four years after the start of the Reclamation Effort. Lana currently has her hands full with running and supplying the shop. *Image *''Reward for:'' Shirts to the Wind (LW0002) Lana Westwood: Westwood Estates: The Westwood Family arrived at Nidaria in 105 AH. The family used their wealth to start the Westwood Estates. The company began the first commercial float construction in 111 AH under the direction of Theo Westwood. *Image *''Reward for:'' Cotton Harvest (LW0004) Lana Westwood: Fashion Design: Lana Westwood designs and constructs all clothing at the Clothing Emporium. Her design range from modern, to Historical, and Cultural. She likes to keep her stock fresh, so she is constantly making new designs and color schemes. *Image *''Reward for:'' Silk Supply (LW0005) "Lt. Driscoll" Sprockets (1) Lt. Driscoll: Introduction: Born Dennis Driscoll the 3rd on 5/30/159 AH, Lieutenant Driscoll is a friend to many in Nidaria. He runs the Rook Co-op Barracks in Nidaria Deck E. He is also in charge of pairing up recruits for his weekly Trailblazing Missions. *Image *''Reward for:'' Beware the Hexaboar (LD0001) "Machines" Sprockets (5) Machines: Rolling Mill: The Rolling Mill was pieced together from old machinery, found in and around Steam City. It is twice as large as the old rolling mill formally located in Wystan's shop. It is mainly used for rolling bars of metal into thin, pliable sheets. *Image *''Reward for:'' Finish the Rolling Mill (WY0001) Machines: Blast Furnace: The Blast Furnace is located in the Charred Forest where there is an abundance of wood and coal. The furnace can take 10 pieces of like ore, and smelt them into a pure bar. It can also melt two different metal bars together to form an alloy. *Image *''Reward for:'' Iron Making (WY0003) Machines: Composter: The Composter in Thicket Forest was built by a local many years ago. It is a simple machine that turns organic waste into rich fertile soil. For every bag you take out, you must fill the Composter with at least 10 pieces of Compost Scrap. *Image *''Reward for:'' Compost Craft (HT0001) Machines: Water Pump: The Water Pump has been recently been installed in Steam City by the Rooks. When you have an empty Water Can, you can use the pump to fill it back up with water. Recruits are asked not to drink any water from the Water Pump just yet. *Image *''Reward for:'' Water Can Thief (HT0002) Machines: Telescope: The Telescope is located on the Boiler Deck and belongs to Rook Maxwell. When looking through the telescope, one can see far-off locations. *Image *''Reward for:'' Telescope Finished! (WY0006) "Madame Bristlecone" Sprockets (1) Madame Bristlecone: Intro: Madame Bristlecone was born on 09/24/114 AH. She is of the Cedrus Tribe from the Timber Marsh. She runs the item shop in town, applying her knowledge of wildcraft to creating cures and restoratives for the recruits. *Image *''Reward for:'' Reishi Harvest (MB0006) "Mimicology" Sprockets (2) Mimicology: Intro: The Mimicology Department is headed by Cypress in Nidaria. Mimicology is the study of Mimics. Its goal is complete knowledge of the Mimics' origins, migration, rapid evolution, and their role in the spread of haze and fungus. *Image *''Reward for:'' Daily Quest (CY0003) Mimicology: Lab: The Mimicology Lab is small yet efficient. Stacks of Books, Jars of specimens, and Sprockets are tucked into every corner. Cypress has a multitude of tools at his disposal thanks to a close collaboration with Victory Labs. *Image *''Reward for:'' Shocksprite Eggs (BX0004) "Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds" Sprockets (14) Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Firegrub: This fiery Blowgrub frantically flies around, while bouncing off walls and burning passerby. First Encounter: Thicket Woods *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Snapshell: It is a compact relative of the Crawback. It crawls along ceilings snapping at prey with its giant pincers. First Encounter: Charred Forest *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Hellhopper: This burning relative of the Snakehopper leaps towards intruders, burning them on contact. First Encounter: Charred Forest *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Swampfoot: This aggressive Mimic will stop at nothing to get its prey. When swinging, it renders its victims Sprained. First Encounter: Thicket Woods *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Bulkskin: This aggressive relative of the Stiltskin charges after its prey, ramming at them or any obstacles in its way. First Encounter: Gearlock Factory *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Stinkbird: This Mimic flies back and forth in a wave pattern, and leaves a foul cloud of Haze in its wake. First Encounter: Camp Calluna *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Hookbill: Perched high above, once it spots an intruder it takes flight and quickly swoops down at its prey. First Encounter: Camp Calluna *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Hexaboar: This six-legged Mimic charges after its prey in a mad dash until it plows into its victim or an unseen wall. First Encounter: Thicket Woods *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Dewdrop: This armored Mimic creeps above its prey and drops ripe spores to the ground which quickly grow into fungus. First Encounter: Thicket Woods *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Blowgrub: This Mimic stays afloat by inflating itself with Haze. It curiously floats towards any possible threat. First Encounter: ''Thicket Woods *Image '''Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Wallworm': It follows its prey up and down walls. Once in range, it unleashes a barrage of Haze from its porous back plate. First Encounter: Camp Calluna *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Quilltoad: This stationary Mimic shoots out poisonous quills from its backside. First Encounter: Steamport Sewers *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Jellywog: When an intruder gets near this translucent Mimic, it leaps into the air, and then slowly floats back down. First Encounter: Camp Calluna *Image Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Hivehat:A relative of the Rockbug, this Mimic prefers to hide in a Pidgebee hive. First Encounter: Camp Calluna *Image "Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands" Sprockets (21) Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Catlick: '''This scaly Mimic perches on ledges and strikes at its prey with its long prickly tongue. First Encounter: Paydirt Summit *Image 'Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Molecreep: '''This hairless relative of the Slugrat vigorously patrols its territory, creeping along walls, ceilings and floors. ''First Encounter: Deadrock Canyon *Image 'Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Boulder Bison: '''This large armored Mimic springs into a ball and swiftly rolls towards its prey. ''First Encounter: Deadrock Canyon *Image 'Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Electrawog: '''This relative of the Jellywog produces an electrical charge that can shock its unsuspecting prey. ''First Encounter: Deadrock Canyon *Image 'Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Pale Steed: '''This tall Mimic slowly paces until it spots an intruder, releasing a smokescreen of Haze from its muzzle. ''First Encounter: Paydirt Summit *Image '''Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Black Recluse: This frightful Mimic scurries along thick lines of webbing. It will spit out webbing to entangle its prey. First Encounter: Deadrock Canyon *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Cactigrub: This aggressive Blowgrub relative chases after its prey with its row of spikes. One prick leaves its prey Jinxed. First Encounter: Paydirt Summit *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Bruinscale: This large Mimic has massive claws that can easily "sprain" its victims. It will run, jump and claw its way to an intruder. First Encounter: Copperstone Mines *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Crawback: This large Mimic hides inside its strong shell, waiting for its prey. It chases after them snapping its powerful claws. First Encounter: Charred Forest *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Pinwheel: This slimy Mimic will leap into the air, unfurl its eight spiked limbs and spin towards any intruder in range. First Encounter: Copperstone Mines *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Clampbright: This mollusk-like Mimic hangs from ceilings. If hit, they clamp down their shells, emitting a phosphorescent glow. First Encounter: Copperstone Mines *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Crescentwolf: This Mimic has a long insect-like tail with a sharp tip. It lunges at its prey with a large arching swipe of its pointed tail. First Encounter: Paydirt Summit *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Stinkstrider: This quick Mimic traps self-produced Haze under its plumage. When in range, it will waft the foul Haze towards its prey. First Encounter: Camp Calluna *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Toy Recluse: This miniature Mimic dangles from a thin web. It quickly moves up and down its line of webbing. First Encounter: Deadrock Canyon *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Stinger: This winged Mimic will passively fly around until it is aggravated. It will then quickly lunge at its prey with its stinger. First Encounter: Paydirt Summit *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Matterhorn: This Mimic aggressively patrols its territory. It charges after intruders, leaping over obstacles in the way. First Encounter: Paydirt Summit *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Stonehog: This flying Mimic has a hoard of stones that it carries with its hind limbs. It hovers over it's prey, stoning them from above. First Encounter: Copperstone Mines *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Mangler: This aquatic Mimic patrols rivers, waiting for an unlucky soul to fall into the current. First Encounter: Deadrock Canyon *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Mimitaur: These combative Mimics use the remains of Snapshells for shields and hurl rocks at their prey. First Encounter: Deadrock Canyon *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Mimipede: These long Mimics can crawl all over. Their armor keeps them safe from attacks, except for their last exposed body segment. First Encounter: Copperstone Mine *Image Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Hackworm: This pale Mimic burrows out of the ground and hacks up stones at anyone in sight. First Encounter: Paydirt Summit *Image "Mimics of Steamport City" Sprockets (15) Mimics of Steamport City: Grabrat: This aggressive Mimic patiently waits for an intruder to get near. It then lunges at its prey, holding them down as it attacks. First Encounter: Steamport Sewers *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Wallglider: This relative of the Batowl crawls up walls until it spots a victim, then glides through the air to an adjacent wall. First Encounter: Gearlock Factory *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Slugrat: This rat-like Mimic secretes a slime that allows it to crawl up walls, across floors, and along ceilings First Encounter: Steamport Sewers *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Pustosser: This revolting Mimic has large growths all over his body. If provoked, it will rip the growths off and toss them at intruders. First Encounter: West End Ruins *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Hazebug: This winged Mimic endlessly flies back and forth. Its limbs have sharp hooks and its backside emits a soft pink glow. First Encounter: West End Ruins *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Rockrat: This clawed Mimic lives in carved out tunnels. When it catches scent of an intruder, it ducks into its burrow, lobbing rocks at its prey. First Encounter: West End Ruins *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Batowl: This dark Mimic hangs above, waiting for its prey to pass underneath. It then dives, exploding upon impact with the ground. First Encounter: Gearlock Factory *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Pidgefly: This tiny Mimic feverishly flies in circular patterns. Although non-aggressive, this Mimic can be quite a hazard. First Encounter: West End Ruins *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Silksnake: This scaly Mimic secretes a high tension silken string that it uses to glide across while it looks for prey. First Encounter: West End Ruins *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Pugcrawler: This menacing Mimic is a relative of the Pustosser. It slowly drags itself to its prey with its strong forelimbs. {C}First Encounter: West End Ruins *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Rockbug: This camouflaged Mimic hides in a protective shell made of material from its surroundings. First Encounter: Gearlock Factory *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Snakehopper: This jumpy Mimic randomly leaps left and right on its four skinny legs, making it hard to avoid. First Encounter: West End Ruins *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Webdangler: This spidery Mimic dangles from a silken string. When hit, it swings back and forth until coming to rest. First Encounter: West End Ruins *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Pidgebomber: This relative of the Pidgefly hovers while sending foul droppings below. When grounded, it defends itself with a stream of Haze. First Encounter: West End Ruins *Image Mimics of Steamport City: Stiltskin: This oblivious Mimic paces back and forth. Sometimes it's seen frantically running for no reason. First Encounter: West End Ruins *Image "Nidaria" Sprockets (5) Nidaria: Victory Labs: Victory Labs was the brainchild of Admiral Stanton, who felt that scientific research was equally important as a well trained army. Construction was finished in 194 AH. Victory Labs is the center of all Skystone-related research. *Image *''Reward for:'' Water Samples (OT0005) Nidaria: The Boiler: The Boiler is one of the two decks that were built for the launch of Nidaria. It is the most functional of all the decks, supplying the top bell with the needed Ether to keep the town afloat. It is only accessible from the Dock's elevator. *Image *''Reward for:'' Third Time's the Charm (MX0003) Nidaria: Main Dock: The main dock is one of the two decks that were built for the launch of Nidaria. An addition was built 35 years later which nearly doubled its surface area. Mission Deployment is located at the far end of the Main Dock. *Image *''Reward for:'' Introductions (AS0001) Nidaria: Merchant Deck: The Merchant Deck is the most recent addition to the growing town of Nidaria. It was created in 190 AH by Earl Westwood of Westwood Estates. It currently has two shops, The Clothing Emporium and the Furniture Outlet. *Image *''Reward for:'' Chain Repairs (WY0005) Nidaria: Sprocket Park: Sprocket Park is the highest accessible point of Nidaria. Both the Housing and Mimicology Department are located on this deck. The lush green grass and vegetation was grown and maintained by Cypress in honor of his ancestral home. *Image *''Reward for:'' Sprocket Shells (CY0001) "Otto von Tesla" Sprockets (2) Otto von Tesla: Intro: Otto von Tesla is the chief Engineer of Nidaria. He was born on 01/22/165 AH in the Tesla Cluster. You can find Otto in Victory Labs, where he will help you craft Etherillium Tubes from your Etherite Geodes. *Image *''Reward for:'' Base Construction (OT0006) Otto von Tesla: Graduation: Otto von Tesla enrolled in the Elite College of Electroneers in 186 AH. He successfully made it through the extensive 8-year program, becoming valedictorian of his graduating class. *Image *''Reward for:'' Ether Tubes for the Rooks (OT0007) "Rare Mimics" Sprockets (13) Rare Mimics: Rockethog: This small Mimic inflates itself with pressurized Haze. It then expels the Haze, blasting itself upwards. First Encounter: Trailblazing *Image Rare Mimics: Aurabora: This eel-like Mimic hovers in the air, swirling in an everlasting figure-eight. First Encounter: Trailblazing *Image Rare Mimics: Cinder Steed: This fiery relative of the Pale Steed has a muzzle that emits large flames, burning anyone in its path. First Encounter: Mimicology Duty *Image Rare Mimics: Harpoon: This terrifying Mimic chases after its prey, launching its regenerating harpoons from its forelimbs. First Encounter: Mimicology Duty *Image Rare Mimics: Creeper: This tall Mimic slowly creeps back and forth. Although it is slow, its height makes it a difficult obstacle to avoid. First Enounter: Trailblazing *Image Rare Mimics: Windrunner: This relative of the Hazebug flies across the sky at breakneck speeds. First Encounter: Trailblazing *Image Rare Mimics: Coaltosser: This fiery relative of the Pustosser hurls burning growths at any intruder in range. First Encounter: Mimicology Duty *Image Rare Mimics: Haghost: This Mimic runs along the ground. It has many parasitic Hags on its body that will leap towards any fresh prey. First Encounter: Mimicology Duty *Image Rare Mimics: Shocksprite: This tiny Mimic suspends itself by wires extending from its limbs. It will generate an electric charge, sending it down its two wires. First Encounter: Copperstone Mines *Image Rare Mimics: Trenchfoot: This stronger relative of the Swampfoot chases down its prey with a barrage of sprain-inducing punches. First Encounter: Mimicology Duty *Image Rare Mimics: Packrat: This mimic has a long barbed tail that it uses to hang from ceilings. It hordes a mouthful of rocks, hurling them at intruders below. First Enounter: Trailblazing *Image Rare Mimics: Hovercroc: This winged Mimic struggles to fly towards its prey, only maintaining flight for a very short distance. First Enounter: Trailblazing *Image Rare Mimics: Spitshot: This immobile Mimic has two large, venom-producing tusks. When an intruder is near, it flings its venom to the left and right. First Enounter: Trailblazing *Image "Ridgeback Highlands" Sprockets (3) Ridgeback Highlands: Blue Ridge River: The Blue Ridge River runs through Ridgeback Highlands. It stretches for 750 miles with its headwater originating north in Grindwell Gorge. Before the Haze it was known to have an abundance of Sunfish and Trout. *mage *''Reward for:'' Tramway Repair (MD0309) Ridgeback Highlands: Copperstone Mine: The Copperstone Mines were a huge source of Etherite, Gold, and many other ores. The mines were carved out by Crags of Deadrock Canyon centuries ago, and contain many undocumented tunnel systems. *Image *''Reward for:'' Restore Power to the Mine (MD0304) Ridgeback Highlands: Paydirt Tramway: The Paydirt Tramway was built in 12 BH by the original inhabitants of Deadrock Canyon. It was heavily used in 36 AH to haul fleeing Crags up to peak to be taken to Nidaria. *Image *''Reward for:'' Repair the Tramway (MD0301) "Ships of Nidaria" Sprockets (2) Ships of Nidaria: Veruna II: The Veruna took its maiden voyage in 199 AH. Since its launch, it has been operated by only one person, Captain Meelie. The Veruna boasts 3 high capacity air chambers. *Image *''Reward for:'' Replacement Pulleys (CM0002) Ships of Nidaria: Veruna: The original Veruna was built back in 154 AH. It was first piloted by Captain Reynolds, later by Captain Mick. *Image *''Reward for:'' Captain's Log (LD0003) "Skylark" Sprockets (1) Skylark: ER Rooks: ER Rooks are highly trained medics for the Nidarian Army. Their team is called on when there are large amounts of injured Rooks, civilians, or refugees. If needed, they can perform high level surgeries within the Skylark. *Image *''Reward for'': Skylark Assistance (MD0308) "Skystone 101" Sprockets (12) Skystone 101: The Skystone: The Skystone was worshiped and studied by the locals for ages. Its violent explosion marked the start of the era known as After the Haze (AH). Although many cultures have ancient stories to explain the Skystone, its true origin is unknown. *Image *''Reward for'': Clear the Haze (MD0101) Skystone 101: Haze: When the Skystone exploded, waves of Haze enveloped the land. Haze is given off by invasive fungi that have quickly covered the land. Haze is poisonous to all native creatures, including humans. However, Mimics thrive in the Haze. *Image *''Reward for'': Invading Pustossers (MD0102) Skystone 101: Mimics: Mimics appeared shortly after the Skystone explosion. They seem to take the form of one or more native animals. They are aggressive, smart, and linger in areas that were once covered in Haze. Upon death, they internally combust. *Image *''Reward for'': Abandoned Factory (MD0103) Skystone 101: Classes: The cultural remnants of the land of Skystone are three distinct classes: the high-flying Aeronauts, the nimble Ferrics, and the grappling Crags. Although their past is riddled with conflict, they are uniting together to reclaim the land below. *Image *''Reward for'': Search for the Sump Pump (MD0104) Skystone 101: Nidaria: Nidaria was built in 5 hectic years, and took flight in 31AH (After the Haze). This dirigible became a beacon of hope, and the last refuge for man as the land below vanished beneath a thick veil of Haze. It is the central hub for the Nidarian Army. *Image *''Reward for'': Sump Pump Parts (MD0105) Skystone 101: Etherillium: Etherillium is an important substance in the land of Skystone. Its raw form is in Etherite, and is used as electrical filament in Tubes. When electrically charged it emits pure Ether, which repels Haze and invigorates the spirit. *Image *''Reward for'': Bulkskin Invasion (MD0106) Skystone 101: Rooks: Rooks are the prestigious army of Nidaria. They are the first wave of troops to enter new lands, and set up strategic checkpoints for recruits on the ground. They will quickly drag you to safety if the Mimics get the best of you. *Image *''Reward for'': Enter the Sewers (MD0107) Skystone 101: Spores: Spores are found inside the stomachs of Mimics. They are usually left after a Mimic dies off. They are used in Nidaria as currency which reflects your work on the ground. You can use them to buy goods at the town's shops. *Image *''Reward for'': Redirect Power (MD0108) Skystone 101: Floats: Floats are the type of housing used in Nidaria. Much like the town, Floats reside in the upper atmosphere of Skystone, safe from the Haze below. Every new recruit gets their own Float that they can decorate and build upon. *Image *''Reward for'': Poison Quilltoads (MD0109) Skystone 101: Skystone Remnant: Remnants of the original Skystone have been found curiously encased in large Haze-spewing fungus, and protected by enormous Mimic Guardians. These relics may hold clues about how to stop the spread of Haze. *Image *''Reward for'': Finish the Mimics (MD0110) Skystone 101: Brass: Brass is the formal currency of Nidaria and its ground based strongholds. Nidarian Brass is emblazoned with the Father of Ingenuity. The symbol of Brass is *Image *''Reward for:'' Daily Quest (LW0006) Skystone 101: Trailblazing: Trailblazing is a 2-player Mission to rid an area of haze-producing fungus. Each week, there are 2 trailblazing missions for recruits, and a 3rd more risky mission for the Nidarian Guard. For more info, visit Lt. Driscoll on Deck E. *Image *''Reward for:'' Trailblazing Decathlon (LD0004) "Skystone Remnants" Sprockets (2) Skystone Remnants: Electrode: Skystone Remnants of interest have a central nodule that is embedded into the crystallized structure. Its teal, outer shell consists of cupric acetate. The inner cap is a complex polymer resembling "pyrrole black". *Image *''Reward for:'' The Remnant Site (MD0210) Skystone Remnants: Inscription: These strange symbols were found on the 3rd Remnant. *''See image for inscription''* *Image *''Reward for:'' River Remnant (MD0310) "Steamport City" Sprockets (1) Steamport City: Sewer Inlet: The Steamport Sewer Inlet is the main entrance to the sewers. It has an old Sump Pump that no longer works, and drainage pipes all leading to the sewers below. The Inlet is usually guarded by Rook Barnes. *Image *''Reward for:'' Sewer Recycling (WY0002) "The Rooks" Sprockets (4) The Rooks: Rook Maxwell: Maxwell Porter avoids ground work as much as possible. When he's not doing official work, Max spends most of his time in the Boiler, where he looks out over the world, pondering the existence of the Skystone, Mimics, and the like. *Image *''Reward for:'' A Gift of Chocolate (MX0002) The Rooks: Rook Reynolds: Reynolds is a 3rd Class Rook who's trying hard to carry his weight. Unfortunately he always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is training to become faster at escape from hazy situations. *Image *''Reward for:'' Have you seen my Laces? (RR0001) The Rooks: Rook Edwards: Edwards is the 2nd Class Rook in charge of the West Edge Bridge. He ensures Spice Traders safe passage over the bridge, and in return they pay their toll in Spice. *Image *''Reward for:'' Daily Quest (ED0001) The Rooks: Rook Spencer: Rook Spencer guards the Sump Pump in Gearlock Factory. He misses the days of Trailblazing with his friends, and loves to hear stories of new Trailblazing Missions. *Image *''Reward for:'' Trailblazing with Aeronauts (RSP0001) "Wystan" Sprockets (1) Wystan: Intro: Wystan Mull was born on 6/19/166 AH in the Dust-Devil Valley outskirts. He runs the Furniture Outlet on Nidaria's Merchant Deck. Wystan also helps with repairs and supplies for the Rooks below. *Image *''Reward for:'' Furniture Supplies (WY0007) Category:History